Demande en mariage presque parfaite
by Kitsu-Neko-Vampire
Summary: Deux ans que tout le monde est revenu à la vie, et DeathMask décide de demander son compagnon en mariage, mais le grand et terrible Chevalier du Cancer va vite se rendre compte que c'est plus compliqué que prévu...FINIE


**Miaou les gens ! =^-^= **

**Comment allez-vous ? Bien j'espère ;3 me voila avec une nouvelle fic sur Saint Seiya ^^ oui oui je sais ça fait un bail, mais j'ai pas le temps d'écrire en ce moment, j'espère que ce OS vous plaira et vous fera rire comme j'ai ris en l'écrivant !**

* * *

Nous étions le 9 septembre. De mon lit, j'entendais la pluie frapper les carreaux de la vitre de la chambre de mon temple. Je m'éveillai comme toujours à sept heures du matin, mais aujourd'hui c'était un jour spécial. C'était l'anniversaire de l'homme de ma vie. Le seul et unique. Celui avec qui j'étais depuis plus d'un an. Celui qui m'apportait bonheur et paix intérieur. Le petit soleil de ma vie. Le...euh...bon d'accord j'arrête. Bref, aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire, et j'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise. Cela faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus, il rentrerait de mission dans l'après-midi, et je savais qu'il viendrait directement au Sanctuaire, dans mon temple. J'entendis frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Et je savais qui c'était. Le seul autorisé à entrer dans mon temple sans mon autorisation signée et tamponnée.

"- Entre Dite !

- Salut Deathy, comment tu vas ce matin ? Prêt pour ton plan machiavélique ?

- Je devrais dire oui mais..."

Je l'entendis ricaner dans mon dos, je me levai de mon lit et lui lançai un regard meurtrier.

"- Toi, le plus efficace des assassins du Sanctuaire, cruel et sans pitié, Chevalier d'or du Cancer, tu as le trac !

- Non !

- Ce n'était pas une question très cher."

Il éclata de rire alors que je lui balançai mon oreiller à la figure qu'il évita gracieusement...avant de s'écrouler par terre.

"- Tout va bien ? Demandai-je en arrivant près de lui pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

- Aïe aïe aïe ! Oui, je me suis juste pris les pieds dans le tapis !

- Rien de cassé j'imagine. Saga m'aurait tué si j'avais abîmé son si précieux petit poisson."

Il me tira la langue alors que je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une rapide douche afin de réveiller mes muscles. Je savais que dans la cuisine, Aphrodite me préparait un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom avant notre entraînement, car sinon je ne mangeais pas. Je me sèchai et m'habillai simplement avant de rejoindre mon meilleur ami, non plutôt mon frère, qui me tendis une tasse de café fumant et trois tartine de beurre salé et cacao en poudre. Comme je les aimais.

"- Sans moi ou Shun, tu ne mangerais rien le matin, un vrai gamin, dit-il avec un pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Heureusement qu'il revient aujourd'hui, Saga me fait une scène chaque matin parce que je te nourrie toi et pas lui.

- Il râle pour la forme, tu le sais très bien.

- Oui je sais, et ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

- T'inquiète, je suis aussi impatient que toi que Shun revienne, voir plus.

- Je m'en doute. Allez termine vite, je vais me changer pour l'entraînement et on se retrouve aux arènes."

Je finis de manger, et après un brin de vaisselle je sortis sous le ciel gris et la pluie battante et tiède de ce début d'automne. Je me retrouvai trempé en moins de deux, mais je n'en avais cure. Après tout, lorsque je rejoignis Milo et Camus dans les arènes, ils étaient pires que moi, boueux, ruisselants et essoufflés.

"- Vous êtes venus tôt aujourd'hui !

- Oui, nous devons accueillir nos nouveaux élèves dans...dans...dans combien de temps mon Camus ?

- Nous sommes déjà en retard, cela fait une demi-heure que je te le dis," répondit le verseau de son ton toujours neutre.

Le scorpion sursauta avant de rougir et de suivre son compagnon vers les temples, le nez baissé sur ses chaussures. Je ricanai puis vis une sihlouette apparaitre à travers le mauvais temps. Pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir qui faisait plus de deux mètres de haut ici. Et pour savoir qui l'accompagnait. Le couple le plus atypique ici. Le taureau et le serpent.

"- Aldebaran, Shina, bonjour.

- Bonjour Deathmask.

- Oula jeune demoiselle, seriez-vous énervée ?

- Pas du tout ! Hurla-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers Marine qui venait d'arriver.

- Il se passe quoi au juste ?"

C'était rare de la voir de mauvaise humeur, après tout son compagnon était quelqu'un de très gentil et attentionné, alors son humeur c'était améliorée considérablement après l'histoire catastrophique qu'elle avait eu avec Seiya. Je n'avais jamais vu Shina aussi énervée que je jour de leur rupture. Elle l'aurait sans doute tuer sans l'intervention de Shion et Dokho, qui d'ailleurs étaient eux aussi ensemble. Le Sanctuaire ressemble plus à La Coirsière S'amuse plutôt qu'à un endroit rempli de chevaliers qui risquent leurs vies pour la paix et l'amour dans le monde ! Je commençai l'entraînement avec Aldebaran, qui m'avait expliqué que sa chère et tendre lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir réveillée à la même heure que lui ce matin, alors que les autres chevaliers d'or arrivaient petit à petit. Durant deux heures, je ne pensais à rien. J'aimais cela, ne plus réfléchir, juste agir, prendre des coups, en donner, avoir mal, être essoufflé, déraper sur le sol, tomber, se relever. C'était un parfait résumé de ma vie. Alors que je venais de tomber par terre pour la énième fois, une crampe à la cuisse droite m'empêcha de me relever.

_"Et merde !"_

Le taureau disparut de ma vue. Avec la pluie qui coulait dans mes yeux, je ne pus le localiser.

_"Où est-il bon dieu !"_

"- Angelo derrière toi !"

Cette voix ! Juste avant qu'Aldebaran ne puisse m'atteindre de son poing, je pus me décaller en roulant dans la boue. Une croche pied plus tard et nous nous retrouvâmes à terre tous les deux. J'étais à bout de souffle, lui aussi, et dans un accord tacite nous arrêtâmes le combat. La personne qui m'avait prévenu arriva près de moi et, glissant, s'étala pitoyablement sur moi plutôt que de m'aider à me lever. J'éclatai de rire alors qu'il lançait un gémissement de douleur qui me stoppa immédiatement.

"- Shun que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'es fais mal mon ange ?"

Alors que je me relevai pour l'aider ensuite, il se jeta sur moi en rigolant comme un enfant et nous fit rouler dans la boue, tentant de prendre le dessus alors qu'il devait bien peser trente kilos tout mouillé contre mes quatre-vingt-deux kilos et ma musculature impressionante. Je réussis, avec un peu de mal je dus bien l'avouer, à le coincer sous moi, m'asseyant sur son ventre.

"- Laisse tomber microbe, t'as aucune chance contre moi !

- N'empêche avoue que si je ne t'avais pas prévenu, tu te serais fait avoir ! Chantonna-t-il avec fierté.

- Dis donc petit impertinent ! Je vais t'apprendre moi !"

Je commençai à le chatouiller vilement sur les flancs, là où il craignait le plus. Il se mit à rire, et cela m'apporta un bonheur et une paix que je ne ressentais qu'en sa présence. Un son aussi cristallin, fragile comme du verre, je n'avais envi que de le protéger, le conserver jalousement, et surtout tout faire pour l'entendre de nouveau. Je m'arrêtais et souris dans le vide. Je n'avais aucune raison de sourire. J'étais tout simplement heureux. Jamais je ne pourrais me passer de mon compagnon. Il était le havre de paix dans ma vie de sang et de violence. Il avait été le premier à m'accepter, à part Aphrodite. Le premier à me donner une seconde chance. Et le premier à m'aimer.

"- Angelo ? Angelo tu m'entends ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu étais perdu dans tes pensées visiblement.

- Oui, en effet."

Je me relevai et l'aidai à se remettre sur pieds avant de le prendre dans mes bras. Étrangement je ne voulais pas l'embrasser fougueusement ni lui faire l'amour sur le champ, alors que durant toute son absence j'étais consumé par le désir dès que je pensais à lui. Mais là, la seule chose que je voulais, c'était le prendre tendrement dans mes bras et sentir les siens autour de moi, ses mains dans le bas de mon dos. Il se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour frotter son petit nez contre mon cou.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué Angelo, murmura-t-il.

- Toi aussi petit ange. Viens, nous sommes en plein milieu de l'arène, nous devons gêner les autres. Allons sur les gradins."

Je pris doucement sa petite main dans la mienne qui devait être au moins deux fois plus grande pour l'entraîner vers les gradins protégés où se bécotaient joyeusement Aphrodite et Saga à côté de Ikki qui tirait une tronche de trois kilomètres de long et de Hyoga, plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. Shun éclata de rire en voyant son ami se faire le plus petit possible. Je me râclai la gorge pour faire cesser les deux hommes, Aphrodite nous tira la langue avant de partir d'un pas léger sous la pluie, annonçant qu'il allait rejoindre Shaka pour un combat.

"- Merci Deathmask !

- Mais de rien mon cher Saga, moi aussi je t'aime tu sais."

Il grogna. Il avait toujours une sourde peur en lui, celle qu'un jour Aphrodite ne parte loin de lui, ne le quitte pour un autre. J'avais la même peur concernant Shun. Avec son visage encore rond de l'enfance, ses grands yeux plein de joie et sa voix de douce, il était la cible de beaucoup de monde, homme comme femme. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'avait choisi moi, mais le jour de sa déclaration avait été le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je m'assis près du gémeau pour parler un peu. Il était un grand connaisseur de littérature italienne, et je m'y étais mis depuis la fin de la guerre contre Hadès, deux ans plus tôt. Depuis, nous en parlions très souvent. C'était plaisant, autour d'une bonne tasse de café pour nous deux, thè pour Mû et Shaka qui étaient souvent présents. Quelques minutes sécoulèrent avant que je n'entende un petit éternuement près de moi, qui se voulait discret mais qui ne l'avait pas vraiment été. Je me tournai vers mon comagnon qui était rouge comme une pivoine.

"- On rentre, tu vas prendre une douche chaude, te sécher et profiter d'un bon chocolat chaud avec des chamalow dedans devant la cheminée allumée."

Il avait tout d'abord froncé le nez, mais dès que j'avais parlé du chocolat chaud, un immense sourire enfantin s'était affiché sur son visage.

"- OUAIS ! Allez c'est parti !

- Hey attends moi !"

Je le rejoignis et nous montâmes dans mon temple, trempés jusqu'aux os. Shun n'arrêta pas de trembler comme une feuille jusqu'à ce que nous entrâmes dans ma chambre. Alors que j'allais en sortir pour aller préparer le lait et les chamalow, il avait déjà enlevé ses vêtements, et voir sa peau blanche scintiller à la lueur de la lampe me fit déglutir difficilement. Tout à l'heure je n'avais pas le désire de le déshabiller devant tout le monde, mais maintenant qu'il était nu sous mes yeux, je devais bien avouer que j'étais serré dans mon pantalon. Pour reprendre un minimum contenance, je voulus sortir de la chambre mais mon compagnon me rattrapa par le bras et se colla sensuellement à moi avec un sourire mutin décorant ses belles lèvres carmins. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur malicieuse comme j'aimais en voir.

"- Où croyez-vous aller comme cela très cher ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée de désir.

- Dans la cuisine préparer votre chocolat chaud, répondis-je avec le même sourire que lui. Pourquoi ? Cela vous pose un problème ?

- Oui, le chocolat peut attendre, moi pas.

- Et qu'allez-vous faire ? M'ordonner de vous suivre gentiment ?

- Non, je sais que vous n'aller pas obéir juste pour m'embêter. Je vais aller dans la douche, tout simplement. Et je sais que vous allez m'y rejoindre."

Il me lança un clin d'oeil avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain en roulant sensuellement des hanches. J'entendis l'eau couler après le bruit de la porte de la cabine de douche. Cabine de douche refaite sur mesure après les travaux dans tout le Sanctuaire et construite deux fois plus grande qu'une cabine normale. Je soupirai en levant les yeux au ciel. Il me connaissait décidemment par coeur ce sale gamin ! Je retirai mes vêtements et, dans un élan de romantisme que je ne me connaissait que très rarement j'éteingis la lumière de la salle de bain pour allumer une vingtaine de bougies disposées d'ordinaire autour de la baignoire mais que je mis pour l'occasion autour de la douche et près du lavabo. J'entrai ensuite rejoindre mon compagnon qui se blottit doucement dans mes bras. Sa peau était encore un peu froide mais il se réchauffait rapidement grace à l'eau brulante, mais pas que. Il leva son visage vers le mien et la vision qu'il m'offrit me donna encore plus chaud. Ses yeux étincelaient d'un amour tendre et infini, ses lèvres étaient légèrement entreouverte et de la buée s'en dégageait, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient sur son front et les délicieuses rondeurs de ses paumettes affichaient une douce teinte rosée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le trouver sexy et terriblement désirable comme cela. Et sa voix, Madre de Dios ! On lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession !

"- Angy, tu m'as manqué.

- Je sens ça," plaisantai-je en bougeant ma cuisse contre laquelle sons bas-ventre était appuyé.

Il rougit violemment en enfouissant son nez dans mon cou. Je passai mes doigts sur sa nuque dans une douce caresse pour me faire pardonner. Je ne pouvais pas garder mon sérieux dans ce genre de situation trop douce à mon goût. Je n'étais pas habitué à cela, même après un an et demi auprès de lui. Plaisanter, déconner était un moyen de ne pas me rendre ridicule dans ce genre de situations. Je le sentis déposer deux baisers sur ma carotide puis nos lèvres se joignirent enfin après deux mois de séparation. Je pris tout le temps de goûter au velours, à la fraîcheur des siennes, les mordillant doucement pour le faire gémir. Il passa ses mains autour de mes épaules pour glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'adorais qu'il fasse cela. C'était une geste d'une tendresse telle que mon cœur aurait pu s'arrêter de battre, un geste par lequel il me prouvait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas me quitter. Le jour où il cesserait de faire cela, je saurais que nous serions arrivés au dernier chapitre de notre histoire. Mais pour l'heure, une petite langue aventureuse demandait l'accès à ma bouche. Comment ne pas céder ? Et comment ne pas céder également au désir alors que mes bras enserraient son corps gracieux ? Je fus heureux que l'eau de la douche continue de tomber sur nous. Elle cachait mes larmes à la perfection. Moi qui ne pleurais jamais, je me l'autorisait seulement en sa présence. Mon cœur était gonflé de bonheur, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et cette journée déjà magique allait le devenir encore plus lorsque je lui aurais fais ma surprise.

Mais pour l'heure, c'était la passion et l'amour qui primaient entre nous. Ses mains caressaient ma nuque et mon crâne, les miennes descendaient dans le bas de son dos, sur ses reins brulants, effleurant sa peau blanche comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique. Je continuai de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres, les joues, le nez, dans le cou, partout où je savais qu'il adorait. Ses soupirs arrivaient à mes oreilles comme le chant d'un ange. Je voulais prendre mon temps pour une fois, ne pas céder à la passion parfois brutale habituelle. Comme lorsqu'il s'était offert à moi la toute première fois. Car c'était un jour spécial. Que je ne voulais gâcher pour rien au monde. Il s'agrippa à mes épaules pour que je puisse le soulever de terre, il noua ses jambes autour de moi et je le collai à un des murs carrelés et froids de la cabine. Ses yeux brillaient comme un millier d'étoiles lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les miens. Si moi je me contrôlais bien, les années de tueries et de viols aidant, lui en revanche avait beaucoup plus de mal. L'impatience me gagnait, je le sentais, et s'il continuai à mouvoir son bassin contre le mien comme il le faisait, je n'allais pas tarder à envoyer paître mes bonnes résolutions de douceur et de romantisme. Mais je me repris vite. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça après deux mois sans rapport, je lui ferais assurément mal. Je poussai un léger grognement, sonnant un peu frustrant je devais bien l'avouer, pour lui faire comprendre de s'arrêter. Il s'exécuta en rougissant violemment. Je rigolai doucement en prenant son menton entre mes doigts pour le forcer à me regarder. Il semblait très gêné.

"- Pourquoi fais-tu cette tête de chiot abandonné ?

- Je suis désolé, ça ne te plaisait pas ?"

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater purement et simplement de rire devant tant de bêtise. Il était sans doute lui même consicent de l'annerie plus grosse que lui qu'il venait de sortir.

"- Es-tu idiot Shun ? Enfin tu sais très bien que je te désire et que je t'aime plus que tout. Mais aujourd'hui, pour tes seize ans, je voudrais ne pas te faire mal, être le plus doux possible. Cependant, avec tes avances, mes résolutions s'effritent à vitesse grand V."

Un petit sourire s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres et il m'embrassa plus fougueusement que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Il gloussa avant de se blottir contre moi. Je l'enlaçai, mais sentir son corps nu et aussi en forme contre le mien commençait à me donner très chaud. Trop chaud. La passion m'envahit d'un coup et je posai mes lèvres contre celle dans mon compagnon dans un baiser renversant. Durant celui-ci, mes mains partirent à la découverte du corps du jeune bronze face à moi, ne se lassant pas de passer et repasser dans son dos, sur ses reins, ses flancs et sa nuque. Ses cheveux, légèrement plus longs qu'à notre retour sur Terre, tombaient sur ses omoplates dans une douce cascade. Je saisis ses cuisses et me rapprochai encore plus de lui si c'était possible. Je n'eu pas le temps de réaliser qu'il s'était baissé d'un coup que déjà un long gémissement me brisa les tympans.

"- Shun !"

Je tentai de me retirer mais sa bêtise était déjà faite. Il mis sont visage dans mon cou et me serra fort contre lui, tout tremblant.

"- Ne...ne t'inquiètes pas Angy, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Comment ça que je ne m'inquiètes pas ! Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Calme toi s'il te plait."

Il serra entre plus sa prise en disant cela. Il n'aimait pas que je m'énerve, mais je n'aimais pas lui faire mal, et je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher.

"- Désolé petit ange, mais...

- Je sais, me coupa-t-il. Mais j'étais trop impatient. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai plus mal."

Je fus troublé par cette déclaration. Mais je ne pus m'attarder sur mes réflexions car il commença à se mouvoir doucement en gémissant dans mon cou. Je saisis ses cuisses pour donner des coups de reins souples et profonds. Très vite, la chaleur augmenta dans la cabine de douche, de même que la puissance de mes coups de rein. Shun griffait mon dos et mes épaules, j'agrippais fermement ses cuisses jusqu'à les faire devenir rouges et y laisser les traces de mes doigts. Je n'arrivais pas à réspirer convenablement, lui non plus, il gémissait et haletait dans un mélange plus qu'exitant. Alors que j'accélérais encore plus, je sentis la jouissance arriver et mon partenaire se libéra dans un cris de pure extase. Je ne tardai pas à le suivre en sentant ses cuisses se serrer violemment autour de ma taille, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un soupir de plaisir. Mon compagnon se laissa aller contre moi, essoufflé, et je nous assis sur le sol de la cabine, le prenant dans mes bras avec toute la tendresse que j'avais en moi, de toute manière je n'avais plus que cela.

_"Ce serait parfait comme moment pour..."_

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mais j'étais, intérieurement, mort de trouille. Et s'il riait ! Et s'il s'en fichait ! Au mon dieu et s'il me disait non !

_"Bon calme toi Angelo, c'est juste Shun, il va pas te larguer non plus ! Oui mais si jamais il dit non, j'en serais détruit à tout jamais"_

"- J'ai quelque chose à te demander petit ange.

- Je t'écoute mon amour. Quelque chose te tracasse ?

- Non, enfin pas vraiment, c'est juste une demande que j'ai à te faire. Rince toi, je vais chercher quelque chose, je reviens dans quelques secondes."

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je sortis de la cabine, manquant de glisser sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Je pris mon peignoir et courus dans la chambre.

_"L'alliance, elle doit être dans la poche de ma veste !"_

Sauf que des vestes, j'en avais un bonne vingtaine, dont la moitié était étalée dans toute ma chambre. Et evidemment, je ne savais plus laquelle j'avais mise trois jours plus tôt pour aller acheter le magnifique anneau simple en or blanc à l'intérieur duquel étaient gravées nos initiales.

_"C'est pas vrai mais quel abruti je fais !"_

"- Angy tout va bien ?

- Très bien mon cœur, attends une minute s'il te plait !"

Je commençai à fouiller la dizaine de veste présentes sur le lit, le sol ou encore le bureau et l'aquarium posée sur la commode. Je m'énervai de ne pas la trouver, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! Et en plus de cela, deux personnes arrivèrent devant mon temple et frappèrent à la porte. Je reconnus les Cosmo-énergies de Shura et Hyoga.

"- Shun est là ? Demanda le bronze.

- Oui, répondit le concerné depuis la salle de bain. Que voulez-vous tous les deux ?

- Shura m'amène en ville pour faire quelques courses, on profite que la pluie ai cessé, tu veux venir ?

- J'arrive !"

_"NAAAN ! Qui m'a mis un amant aussi gentil que lui !"_

Alors que je me lamentai, Shun arriva dans la chambre, entouré de son peignoir, et s'habilla en vitesse avec des vêtements propres qu'il venait de prendre dans sa valise amenait ici sans doute avant qu'il ne descende aux arènes ce matin.

"- Attends une minute mon chéri, tu y vas ?

- Oui, je dois acheter quelque chose en ville, alors j'en profite que Shura et Hyoga y aillent.

- Je comprends mais...zut où est-ce qu'elle est !

- Chéri tu comptes ranger cette chambre ou la laisser dans cet état là ?

- La ranger mais...hey attends !

- Je suis prêts moi, j'y vais, on se voit tout à l'heure.

- Quoi ? Mais une minute tu...

- A moi aussi tu vas me manquer."

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, prit son manteau, son écharpe et courut rejoindre les deux chevaliers qui l'attendaient. Je voulus me cogner la tête contre les murs tellement j'étais désespéré. Tout était à refaire ! Enfin concernant la demande. Pas que je me plaigne de lui faire l'amour mais je savais d'avance qu'il n'avait pas mon endurance. De toute manière, je devais tout d'abord retrouver cette saleté de bague. Alors que je retournai le matelas, je sentis la Cosmo-énergie de Shion devant mon temple.

"- Entrez Grand Pope !" lui hurlai-je en regardant sous le lit.

Il me rejoignit dans la chambre avec un classeur bleu entre les mains.

"- Deathmask, je suis venu récupérer le rapport de ta dernière mis...quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Rien, répondis-je en sortant la tête de dessous la couverture qui gisait à terre. Le rapport ? Sur le bureau.

- Euh oui d'accord mais sur le bureau sur le bazar ? Ou sous le bazar ?

- Grand Pope, je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter !" m'agaçai-je alors que je le savais en train d'à moitié rigoler, à moitié se désespérer.

J'allai prendre le fameux rapport sous la tonne de paperasse qui recouvrait le bureau de bois sombre et lui donnai afin d'avoir la paix. Il me remercia et s'en alla rapidement, ne voulant pas subir plus les mauvaises ondes que je dégageais.

"- Au fait, n'oublie pas que dans une demi-heure il y a la délégation des Enfers qui arrivent, de même que les Généraux de Poséidon et les Guerriers Divins d'Asgard !" me rappela-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

J'avais totalement oublié ce détail ! Et pourtant, cela faisait des mois qui des ouvriers travaillaient à la construction de bâtiments pour les accueillir près des arènes. Nous nous rassemblions tous pour fêter la fin de la Guerre Sainte et la résurrection de tout le monde, la cérémonie devait avoir lieu le lendemain soir, si le temps se calmait un peu. Je poussai un lourd soupir. J'espérai que leur arrivée et les ronds de jambe entre Athéna, Hadès, Posiédon et Hilda n'allaient pas prendre trop de temps, il fallait que je retrouver cette foutue alliance avant le retour de Shun ! Je décidai tout d'abord d'aller me laver correctement et de m'habiller afin d'être plus à l'aise, à force mon peignoir ne tenait sur mon corps que grâce à la volonté du Saint Esprit. Une fois propre et vêtu, j'éteignis les bougies et repris ma recherche dans tout le temple jusqu'à ce que Shion ne nous appelle tous. Le temps de mettre mon armure et je me retrouvai à monter les marches en compagnie de Aiolia, Mû et Aldébaran.

"- Shina est de meilleure humeur au fait ? Demandai-je à ce dernier.

- Ça peut aller, elle s'est calmée du moins.

- Elle t'en veux juste parce que tu l'as laissé dormir ?

- Et ça t'étonne Deathmask ? Demanda Aiolia. Tu connais Shina non, elle est en colère pour un oui ou pour un non.

- C'est vrai mais là ça partait d'une bonne intention !

- Si tu vas dans ce sens, les plus gros conflits dans le monde partent toujours d'une bonne intention.

- Dis donc le mouton t'as fini avec tes leçons de moral," grognai-je.

Le gardien du premier temple, fier de lui, ricana devant ma protestation. Aioros, qui venait de nous rejoindre, soupira devant l'attitude enfantine de son compagnon. Si Mû pouvait être d'une grande sagesse et d'un grand calme avec Kiki ou même les autres chevaliers plus jeune que lui, il n'en oubliait pas moins qu'il était un jeune homme qui n'avait pas eu une vraie enfance, et il se rattrapait en aidant Kanon dans ses blagues idiotes pour faire tourner Dokho en bourrique, entre autre. Sur le chemin du dernier temple, tous les autres chevaliers d'or se joignirent à nous, sauf la balance qui résidait dans les appartements de Shion. Une fois arrivaient dans la grande salle de réunion, qui allait aussi faire office de salle à manger pour la semaine qui allait suivre, nous nous agenouillâmes devant notre déesse. Car c'était clairement Athéna qui était devant nous, et pas cette sale gamine de Saori totalement insupportable et donnant envi de l'égorger sur place. Dokho se plaça à nos côtés pour saluer la déesse et nous nous relevâmes pour nous asseoir sur des sièges autour d'Athéna et de Shion, face à la porte. J'étais très en colère d'avoir raté ma demande, et j'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne me souvenais pas de la place de cette fichue alliance ! Et comme à chaque fois, ma patience, déjà pas très élevée, devenait de plus en plus mince. Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas à attendre trop longtemps car deux minutes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent et les deux dieux et la jeune prêtresses entrèrent, suivis de leur suite. À côté de moi, Aphrodite soupira lourdement en voyant Rhadamanthys. Je ne le portais également pas dans mon cœur.

"- Et dire qu'on va devoir cohabiter une semaine avec lui, murmura le poisson.

- M'en parle pas, ça va être la semaine la plus longue de notre vie je crois."

Athéna se leva pour s'adresser aux trois divinités.

"- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans mon Sanctuaire, et je tiens tout d'abord à excuser l'absence du Chevalier du Capricorne qui a accompagné le Chevalier du Cygne et le Chevalier d'Andromède à Rodario.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas bien grave. Mes Spectres sont fatigués, la reconstruction des bâtiments en Enfer a pris du temps et nous venons tout juste de terminer. Est-ce possible de leur montrer leurs quartiers pour qu'ils se reposent ?

- Oui, tout à fait.

- En gros ça sert à rien qu'on soit venu ici quoi ! Râlai-je.

- Deathmask veux-tu bien fermer le clapet qui te sers de bouche et respecter ce que notre déesse dit."

Je lançai un regard noir à Shion.

"- Je suis d'accord avec lui, me soutint Aphrodite. Vu qu'ils vont tous aller se reposer et que vous, Athéna, vous allez vouloir parler en privée avec les Seigneurs Hadès et Poséidon et Dame Hilda, il est inutile que nous soyons présent ici.

- Ce n'est pas totalement faux."

_"Saori le retour..."_

En effet la jeune femme était en pleine méditation. Onze chevalier et un Grand Pope soupirèrent de découragement et nous fûmes autorisés à repartir dans nos temples tandis qu'Aioros accompagnait nos visiteurs dans leurs quartiers. J'étais plus énervé que jamais et lorsque j'entrai chez moi, j'enlevai rapidement mon armure et me remis à la recherche de la petite boîte en velours contenant l'alliance. La cuisine y passa, mais elle ne fut pas trop en bordel car c'était le Sanctuaire de mon temple. Je passai ensuite au garage où se trouvaient ma voiture et ma moto, même si je doutais de trouver le bijou ici. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je décidai de passer au salon. Les deux canapés se retrouvèrent renversés, les trois épais tapis sur le comptoir, la table basse à l'envers près de la porte d'entrée du temple et les pots de fleurs en rang d'oignon sur la cheminée. Alors que je cherchai comme un forcené, hésitant même à décoller les plaques de marbre du sol pour regarder dessus, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se fermer et un soupir d'horreur venant de l'entrée. Je relevai doucement la tête pour regarder par dessus le canapé, restant agenouillé pour ne pas risquer une attaque entre les deux yeux. Et visiblement, Shun était de très mauvaise humeur.

"- Tu te fiches de moi n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Regarde l'état de ce pauvre temple ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour avoir un homme pareil bon sang !

- Mais attends mon ange je dois te demander...

- J'attends rien du tout ! Tu vas me ranger tout ça ! Y'EN A RAZ LE BOL MAINTENANT !

- Mais...

- Je vais voir mon frère qui m'a demandé de l'aide pour je sais plus trop quoi, je reviens dans une heure.

- Quoi ?

- Si dans une heure tout n'est pas rangé et nettoyé, tu peux te le mettre derrière l'oreille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! C'EST CLAIR ?

- Oui mon amour, parfaitement clair...

- Bien, à tout à l'heure alors."

Il partit rapidement du temple après avoir posé les poches qu'il avait ramené dans la chambre. Je me retrouvai comme un idiot par terre au milieu du salon dévasté, interloqué par l'engueulade que je venais de me prendre. Encore une occasion râtée pour lui faire ma demande ! Décidemment, je n'allais jamais y arriver à ce train là ! Je sentis la Cosmo-énergie de mon meilleur ami avant qu'il n'entre dans le salon et se casse magistralement la figure en trébuchant contre une des chaises renversées.

"- Purée ça fait deux fois ! Je crois que ton temple me déteste, râla-t-il en se relevant. Que s'est-il passé ici ? Un cyclone ?

- Non, je cherche l'alliance, elle a disparut.

- Ben j'étais pas loin.

- Quand tu auras finis de te moquer de moi, tu pourras peut-être m'aider non !

- Tu as cherché dans ta chambre ?

- Évidemment, je suis pas idiot non plus !

- D'accord. Attends moi là, je reviens."

Il partit en direction de la chambre justement, ce qui me fit soupirer. Je savais qu'elle n'y était pas, j'avais déjà fouillé les poches de mes vestes !

"- Et ça c'est quoi ? Demanda le poisson en revenant, la précieuse petite boîte entre les doigts.

- Qu...où tu l'as trouvé ?

- Dans ta table de nuit, là où tu l'avais mis il y a trois jours en revenant de la bijouterie !"

Il semblait se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire alors que je me relevai.

"- Pas besoin de me dire qu'il t'a engueulé, on vous a entendu dans tout le domaine, et on a surtout tous senti sa Cosmo-énergie...comment dire...plus qu'énervée.

- Merci en tout cas, dis-je en prenant le bijou pour le remettre dans la table de nuit avec mauvaise foi. Bon, je dois tout ranger, et j'imagine que Saga doit t'attendre.

- Non, il est avec Kanon. Je vais t'aider, tu ne vas pas y arriver tout seul en seulement une heure sinon.

- Merci."

Nous nous mîmes au travail, et ce n'était pas une mince affaire vu tout le bazar que j'avais mis dans tout le temple. Une des chaises était d'ailleurs cassée, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, j'allai la mettre dans le garage, je la réparerais plus tard. Une fois le salon remit dans un état acceptable, un des tapis allait finir au pressing à cause du reste de ma tasse de café de ce matin renversée dessus, nous passâmes à la chambre. Nous devions juste remettre le matelas en place et ranger la tonne de vêtements présente sur le sol, les meubles et...ben présente dans toute la chambre en fait. Une fois tout remit en ordre, nous passâmes aspirateur, serpillère, nous fîmes la poussière, les vitres et même le jardin y passa. Ce fut un grand ménage de printemps au automne, mais bon je me rattrapais car je ne l'avais pas fait en avril. Alors que nous étions en pleine séance de vaisselle en train de rigoler, j'entendis un raclement de gorge venant de la porte ouverte de la cuisine.

"- Salut Shun.

- Salut Aphrodite. Dis donc Angelo je suis impressionné, on dirait que la fée du nettoyage est passé par ici.

- La fée du nettoyage non, ton homme et son meilleur ami oui."

Voir son sourire s'afficher me fit perdre toute rancœur envers lui malgré le savon qu'il m'avait passé. Après tout il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, nous vivions ensemble alors faire quelques efforts n'allait pas me tuer non plus.

"- Angelo, je suis désolé de m'être énervé de la sorte, je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- C'est vrai que c'est surprenant de ta part, on ne s'attend pas à de tel excès de voix venant de toi.

- Ça c'est parce que tu le connais mal Dite, dis-je en rigolant. Tu es tout pardonné mon ange, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je me demandais si on pouvait aller déjeuner en ville, le soleil est apparemment de retour donc ça pourrait être agréable de se poser à une terrasse, tu ne crois pas ?

- Si, avec plaisir.

- Aphrodite, vous voulez venir toi et Saga ?"

Ah Shun ! Toujours trop gentil avec les autres ! Mais je devais avouer que la perspective d'une sortie tous les quatre améliorait mon humeur déjà redevenue assez bonne. Mon ami accepta avec joie et nous donna rendez-vous en bas des marches du Sanctuaire dans une demi-heure, le temps qu'il se change. Il s'en alla et je partis mettre d'autres vêtements moi aussi, une chemise blanche dont les trois premiers boutons étaient négligemment détachés, un jean confortable et une paire de basket. Shun mis de nouveaux habits qu'il avait acheté le matin même, à savoir un T-shirt vert d'eau, un pull noir et un pantalon en toile couleur crème. Il attacha rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban et nous descendîmes, main dans la main, pour attendre les deux autres hommes qui arrivèrent fatalement en retard.

"- Je me disais bien aussi qu'une demi-heure c'était pas suffisant pour toi Dite," me moquai-je gentiment.

Il me tira la langue et nous nous mîmes en route avec la voiture de Saga pour Rodario. J'aimais bien cet endroit, c'était animé mais jamais craignos, avec des gens gentils et toujours là pour aider les autres. Nous décidâmes, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Shun, d'aller dans le restaurant japonais de la ville. Nous nous régalâmes avec un sukiyaki délicieux, et je pris beaucoup de plaisir à voir mon compagnon soupirer de bonheur à chaque bouchée et s'en mettre jusqu'au museau tellement il aimait ça. Le voir ainsi me conforta dans la décision que j'avais prise plusieurs mois auparavant de me mettre sérieusement à la cuisisine japonaise pour lui en faire des fois. Je ne me connaissais pas aussi romantique ni attentionné avant de rencontrer Shun. Il m'avit redonné toute mon humanité, parfois dans le creux de ses bras, et d'autres fois, malheureusement, à coup de grandes excés de voix. Après le déjeuner, nous marchâmes dans les rues, profitant du soleil plutôt faible, avant de rentrer une heure après au Sanctuaire. Alors que nous passions devant le temple du bélier, une tornade rousse en sortie et se jeta sur mon compagnon qui faillit en perdre l'équilibre.

"- SHUN !

- Bonjour Kiki, comment vas-tu ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, mais pas devant Deathmask !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il est méchant !"

Les trois chevaliers éclatèrent de rire alors que je reniflai de mépris en regardant le sal gosse me tirer la langue.

"- Bon va au temple mon coeur, je vois ce que Kiki veut et je te rejoins.

- Si tu veux, soupira-je.

- De toute manière tu dois passer chez moi Angelo, tu dois reprendre ton blouson en cuir, tu te rappelles que tu m'avais demandé d'enlever une tache d'huile dessus, me dit Aphrodite.

- Et j'imagine que tes doigts de fée ont réussi à la virer, répondis-je, blasé par ce qu'il arrivait à faire.

- Exact !

- Tu es désespérant à force de réussir des tours de magie comme ça.

- Que veux-tu, mon amant est génial sur tous les points, se vanta Saga.

- Je ne veux aucun détails ! Allez, allons-y. On se retrouve au temple tout de suite Shun !

- Oui, à tout de suite."

J'entendis le hurlement de joie de Kiki lorsque nous nous éloignâmes, mais je n'y fis pas attention. Ce gosse ne m'avait jamais aimé de toute manière et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer ! Sur le chemin de douzième temple, nous croisâmes Shina et Aldébaran qui descendaient, ils allaient faire un tour à la plage et apparemment la jeune femme était de très bonne humeur, un joli sourire décorant son visage fin. Marine et Aiolia passèrent devant nous en courant, nous adressant un rapide bonjour, pour filer dans le temple du lion. Pourquoi étaient-ils aussi pressés je ne voulais pas le savoir, mais mon avis était qu'il n'alllaient sans doute pas faire que jouer aux cartes. Et le bruit venant du temple lorsque nous passâmes devant confirma mes pensées. Aphrodite ricana tandis que Saga se raclait la gorge. Une fois dans le dernier temple, Saga nous servit un verre de limonade à chacun, ne pas carburer à l'aclool aussi tôt dans la journée, tandis que mon ami partait chercher mon blouson qui était flambant neuf.

"- Ouah ! Aphro c'est un miracle ce que tu as fait à mon blouson !

- Je sais, je sais. Bon allez file, Shun doit t'attendre je pense.

- Oui, et je vais en profiter pour lui faire sa surprise.

- Quelle surprise ? Demanda Saga.

- Rien mon coeur, tu le sauras bien assez tôt, lui dit Aphrodite. Tiens moi au courant Agnelo.

- T'inquiète. À plus les amoureux !"

Je fut rapidement de retour à mon temple mais le bazar que j'entendis du dehors m'inquiéta quelque peu. J'entrai dans le salon puis la chambre avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Shun était debout sur le lit et chercher quelque chose dans les étagères au-dessus, faisant tomber des tonnes de vêtements par terre. Il m'offrait une magnifique vue sur son postérieur et j'eu bien envi de lui faire l'amour de suite maintenant mais j'avais ma demande à faire avant.

"- Mon ange, je dois te demander quelque chose.

- Ah elle est là ! S'exclama-t-il en mettant une chemise à carreau blanche et rouge bordeaux. Je t'écoute."

Il descendit du lit et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée et le meuble où se trouvaient toutes les chaussures.

"- Tu as l'air de vachement m'écouter, dis-je en le suivant. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Mes chaussures de marche.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elles me tiennent bien la cheville.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour faire une cabane avec Kiki, il m'a demandé de l'aide et je dois y aller. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute."

_"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se passe ainsi mais bon, allons-y"_

"- Ecoute mon amour, ça fait un an et demi que nous sommes ensemble et...

- Tes outils !

- Pardon ?

- Où est ta boîte à outils ?

- Dans le garage."

Il courut là-bas et commença à fouiller, je le suvis de nouveau et poussai un lourd soupir. C'était plutôt mal parti ! Mais ne pas se décourager, c'était bien la seule chose que cet idiot de Seiya m'avait appris, et j'allais suivre à la lettre son enseignement.

"- Bref, je reprends : donc je disais que depuis que nous étions ensemble, c'était le bonheur parfait, et que...enfin tu sais tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi et...

- Parfait !

- Pardon ?

- J'ai tout trouvé. Bon allez, je file. Je t'aime moi aussi mon ange, et moi aussi c'est génial depuis un an et demi. J'adore quand tu me fais une déclaration comme ça. À toute à l'heure !"

Il m'embrassa rapidement et s'en alla en courant. Cette fois, je me tapai réellement la tête contre le mur tellement j'en avais marre. Trois tentatives, trois échecs, et cela en une journée ! J'étais désespéré. Pour me calmer les nerfs, j'allai ranger les vêtements que mon compagnon avait jeté à travers toute la chambre. Cela m'occupa une vingtaine de minute mais après je ne sus quoi faire. Aphrodite était la seule personne au courant de la surprise que je voulais faire à Shun, mais il était avec Saga et je n'allais pas le déranger tout le long de la journée non plus ! Alors que je commençais à déprimer, je sentis la Cosmo-énergie de mon autre meilleur ami devant mon temple.

"- Entre Shura !"

Il arriva dans le salon avec une bouteille de whisky alors que la pluie avait recommençait à tomber.

"- Laisse moi deviner, Rune et toi vous vous êtes encore engueulés !

Gagné !"

The couple le plus surprenant depuis que nous étions revenus : Shura du Capricorne avec Rune du Barlog. Et cela faitsait deux ans que ça durait ! Et nous en étions encore à nous demander comment ils pouvaient se supporter, ils étaient tellement différents ! En plus de cela, Rune vivait toute la semaine aux Enfers, parfois mêlme les week-ends, et ils s'engueulaient au moins quatre fois par mois. Mais ils restaient malgré tout très amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela se voyait.

"- Viens t'asseoir mon frère, et raconte moi tes malheurs," soupira-je avant d'aller chercher deux verres dans la cuisine.

Nous n'allions pas nous bourrer la gueule en nous lamentant, mais nous aimions parler avec un verre de whisky. Trois grand maximum. C'était un plaisir masculin que j'avais réappris à aimer depuis notre résurection. Nous parlâmes pendant trois bonnes heures tandis que dehors, le temps se dégradait de plus en plus. Et plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiètais pour Shun. À ce rythme-là, il allait attraper la mort ! Je fis part de mes craintes à mon ami qui rigola doucement. Il s'était beaucoup radouci dans son caractère depuis qu'il était avec Rune.

"- Angelo tu parles de Shun là, le plus puissant des chevaliers de bronze, et même plus puissant encore que tous les chevaliers d'or, ce n'est pas une pneumonie qui le tuera !

- Une pneumonie ! Tu crois qu'il va attraper ça ? Mon dieu je dois aller le chercher !

- Tu restes ici ! Imposa-t-il en me rattrapant et me forçant à me rasseoir. Arrête de le materner, il est grand maintenant.

- Oui mais je ne veux pas qu'il tombe malade !

- Tu deviens pire que Ikki dans ces moments-là."

Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si Shun faisait tout pour me faire avoir une syncope des fois ! Je me faisais peut-être trop de mouron pour lui, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. La première personne qui comptait vraiment pour moi, c'était lui. Il m'avait ouvert aux autres, avait supporter mes colères, et même parfois les coups, les premiers temps de notre relation. Et c'était ce que je regrettais le plus : avoir osé lever la main sur lui. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie pour ça, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il ne m'avait pas quitté dans ces moments. Il était resté avec moi, il avait cru en moi, il m'avait donné tout son amour, toute sa tendresse. Il m'avait sauvé des démons qui me hantaient depuis mon enfance. Et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier pour cela. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, nous entendîmes quelqu'un toquer timidement à la porte et ce fut un Rune tout rouge et tout gêné qui entra dans le temple, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

"- Shura je...je suis venu m'excuser, j'ai eu tort de te crier dessus de la sorte, j'étais aussi fautif que toi. Pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, ça donne du piment à notre vie, plaisanta le capricorne.

- Deathmask, je crois que Shun arrive, il est dans un sal état.

- Je comprends, avec cette pluie et son activité de cet aprèm, il ne doit pas être très propre."

Les deux amoureux discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec moi avant de partir pour le temple du capricorne, où ils auraient plus la paix que dans les bâtiments pour les Spectres. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Shun arriva, trempé, plein de boue, des feuilles et des morceaux de bois décorant ses cheveux dégoûttant d'eau sale.

"- Alors cette cabane ? Elle est finie ?

- Oui, Seiya et Shiryu étaient là aussi, et ce n'était pas du luxe ! Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, nous avons encore combien de temps avant de nous rendre au banquet de bienvenu ?

- Deux heures.

- Ouf, j'ai le temps."

Il disparut dans la chambre puis alla dans la salle de bain alors que l'idée de lui faire ma demande mainteant m'effleurait l'esprit. Après tout nous étions tranquilles, seuls tous les deux, c'était peut-être le moment que j'attendais depuis le matin. Je pris la petite boîte et entrai dans la salle de bain alors que mon compagnon avait commencé à se doucher. Je dus d'abord me calmer, non Deathmask ne pas aller le violer même si tu en as très envi !

"- Angelo, tu peux me passer un autre gel douche s'il te plait ? Ah non pardon y'en a un neuf ici, te dérange pas."

Je ricanai. Il faisait souvent ça, les questions et les réponses, c'était rigolo lorsqu'il s'y mettait.

"- Mon ange, je peux te parler ?

- Bien entendu enfin, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir ma permission pour cela !

- Voila je voulais tout d'abord te dire que..."

Je fus coupé dans ma phrase par un grand bruit et une protestation de douleur. Je me précipitai vers la cabine de douche et l'ouvris violemment pour trouver mon amant par terre, du sang tâchant les murs carrelés et se mélangeant avec l'eau qui coulait toujours. Je fus pris de panique et je m'agenouillais près de lui après avoir éteint le jet.

"- Shun ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui je aïe !

- Où es-tu blessé ?

- Au bras, je me suis écorché contre le robinet."

En effet celui-ci était plein de sang. J'emmitouflai le jeune bronze dans son peignoir et le portai jusqu'au lit où il s'assit. Je partis chercher la pharmacie et désinfectai la plaie qui semblait assez profonde. Visiblement, il avait glissé, tout simplement. J'étais soulagé qu'il n'ai que cela comme blessure ! Une fois le bandage fait, je lui intimai qu'il se repose une heure. Il s'allongea et s'endormit de suite. Pendant ce temps-là, je nettoyai la cabine de douche et les endroits de la salle de bain tâchés de rouge. Encore un échec ! Décidément ce n'était pas le jour de lui demander cela ! Les Dieux étaient contre moi ou quoi ! J'étais furibond, mais lorsque je fus de retour dans la chambre, toute colère s'envola. Il était là, près de moi, en bonne santé et heureux. Je m'assis de mon côté du lit et pris mon livre. Mon compagnon, sentant ma présence dans son sommeil, vint se blottir contre moi et je passai une heure à bouquiner en le tenant dans mes bras. J'adorais ces moments de tranquillité et de silence, juste à lire ou se reposer l'un contre l'autre. C'était agréable. Malheureusement, le temps passa trop vite à mon goût et je dus réveiller mon compagnon par un baiser sur la pommette, là où il préférait. Il papillonna des paupières avant de plonger son regard encore endormi dans le mien.

"- Debout, nous devons nous préparer, et tu as une heure, donc tout ton temps.

- Merci. Nous ne devons pas y aller en armure ?

- Non, nous ne serions pas très à l'aise, tout le monde sera habillé comme il veut. Allez lève toi."

Je le laissai se réveiller tranquilement et allai prendre mes vêtements, à savoir un pantalon en jean, une chemise blanche dont, comme toujours, les trois premiers boutons étaient ouverts et une veste de costume noire que je laissai ouverte. Classe à l'italienne, avec une fleur de lys blanc dans la poche de la veste, contre mon coeur. La fleur préférée de Shun. Je mis la petite boîte en velour dans mon jean, le banquet allait être ma denière chance pour faire ma demande. Alors que j'avais fini de m'habiller et que je me coiffai dans la salle de bain, Shun entra, toujours en pegnoir.

"- Tu n'es pas encore changé ?

- Je sais pas quoi mettre ! Se plaignit-il. Tu es de bon conseil et tu connais ma garde robe par coeur, d'après je devrais porter quoi ?"

Je réfléchis quelques secondes, me remémorant ce qu'il avait comme vêtements appropriés pour une soirée comme celle-ci.

"- Ta chemise vert émeuraude et ton pantalon en lin blanc par exemple, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Oui bonne idée ! Merci mon amour.

- De rien. Allez dépêche toi.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Il repartit dans la chambre en soupirant. Je le savais que j'étais chiant dans ces moments, mais j'avais horreur d'être en retard ! Je pris le temps de me tenter de me coiffer mais mes cheveux n'entendaient pas cela de cette oreilles et se trouvaient toujours en bataille. Je finis par abandonner lorsque Shun arriva dans la salle de bain, habillé, pour se coiffer. Il brossa sa belle crinière et les attacha à l'aide d'un ruban blanc assorti à son pantalon. Il était très séduisant comme ça, à damner un Saint. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, nous mîmes nos manteau et, abrités sous un parapluie, nous montâmes jusqu'à dernier temple. En chemin, Shura et Rune nous rejoignirent. C'était dingue de voir le lien fort qui unissait Shun à tous les Spectres. Parce qu'il avait été le réceptacle de Hadès, les Spectres le respectaient plus que n'importe quel autre chevalier, et un puissant lien les unissaient à lui. Je suis persuadé que si Shun était en danger de mort, ils voleraient tous à son secour. J'étais ravi de le voir si heureux avec les hommes du Dieu des Enfers. Nous finîmes par arriver dans la salle de réunion du temple où se trouivaient de longues tables au bout desquels Athéna, Hilda, Hadès et Poséidon étaient assis. Tout le monde était présent, il ne manquait plus que nous apparemment. Après un discours de chacun des dieux et de la prêtresse, tout le monde s'assit pour commencer à manger. L'ambiance était bonne, nous étions tous mélangés, à ma droite se trouvaient Shun, à ma gauche Minos et face à moi Sorento. Les discussions fusaient, de même que les rires et les plaisanteries. Lorque les desserts arrivèrent, les lumières s'étegnirent et tout le monde chanta la chanson pour l'anniversaire de Shun. Il en fut ravi et souffla avec plaisir ses bougies. Et là, je sentis que c'était le bon moment.

"- S'il vous plait ! Criai-je à tout le monde. Puis-je avoir le silence quelques minutes ? Athéna, puis-je ?

- Je t'en prie Deathmask.

- Merci."

Tout le monde s'était tu et me suivait du regard alors que je prenais Shun par le bras pour l'amener au centre de la salle. Il en fut tout décontenancé, et je vis une lueur de crainte dans ses yeux, ce qui me fit sourire.

"- Voici ton cadeau Shun, j'ai essayé de te le dire toute la journée, mais à chaque fois un contre-temps arrivait et me coupait dans mon élan."

Il m'interrogea du regard et rougit violemment lorsque je me mis à genou devant lui, prenant doucement ses petites mains dans les miennes. Je poussais un lourd soupir, fermant les yeux quelques secondes, avant de me lancer. Au pire, ma vie allait être détruite, autant profiter des derniers instants avec lui. Et durant tout mon discours, nos regards ne se quittèrent pas.

"- Shun, je sais que je ne suis probablement pas le mec le plus gentil du monde, ni même le plus beau, ni le plus intelligent, et encore moins le plus intéressant. Et si jamais tu réponds oui, ce sera sans doute la plus belle connerie de ta vie. Mais ne pas te demander cela serait la plus belle connerie de la mienne. Dès que je t'ai vu, je n'ai pu détacher mon regard de tes magnifique yeux verts qui brillaient de courage et de dignité, ce que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Je t'ai haïs, parce que tu me faisais ressentir ce que j'avais tenté d'enterrer pendant des années. Mais depuis que nous sommes ensemble, tout est parfait. Évidemment parfois nous avons des disputes, mais c'est le pain quotidien de tous les couples, et puis la réconciliation en vaut la peine pas vrai ?"

Shun rougit encore plus si c'était possible alors que tout le monde rigolait doucement. Comme toujours, je faisais le pitre pour me protéger. Mais ce n'était pas le moment, pour une fois j'allais me mettre totalement à nu. Devant tout le monde.

"- Pardon, je redeviens sérieux. Excuse moi. Depuis que je suis avec toi, je suis plus vivant que jamais. Tu es celui que j'attendais, celui qui me complète en tous points. Celui qui est présent pour panser mon coeur blessé par tant d'années de solitude. Qui est l'oreille de mes soucis, et l'épaule pour mes cauchemars. Tu es mon âme soeur, et je refuse de passer encore une minute sans avoir le bonheur et l'honneur de te présenter comme mon mari. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de mon compagnon, et j'eu soudainement très peur. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il ne voulait pas ? Je me mordis la lèvre, terriblement angoissé. Et voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je baissai le nez sur le sol, très déçu mais surtout très triste.

"- Oui."

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il me fit relever la tête vers le visage de Shun qui ne m'avait jamais parut aussi beau, baigné de larmes mais avec un sourire d'une douceur incroyable. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

"- Pardon ?"

Je voulais qu'il le redise. Pour être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

"- Oui je veux t'épouser. Et pour moi tu es le plus beau, le plus intelligent, le plus gentil et le seul qui puisse me rendre heureux. Je t'aime tant Angelo !"

Je me relevai et il se jeta dans mes bras, pleurant cette fois clairement contre mon épaule. J'avais du mal à retenir mes larmes tellement mon bonheur était immense. Jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer me sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Et cet personne avait accepté de passer le reste de sa vie avec moi.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus ^^ n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, plein de bisous et à toit bientôt !**

**Lou et Minos**


End file.
